dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoev
Front page pictures That's looking great! I was thinking that the random image would be used to replace the trailer when when we haven't had a new trailer for a while, so upper right corner works well for now. Loleil 22:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good Stuff! I might see if I can find a few extra featured articles to bulk up the selection before it goes live, and I'll get started on a picture list. Loleil 00:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking that 20 should be enough, so I shall integrate some of the characters and we can get it up soon. Loleil 21:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Quotes from The Calling and The Stolen Throne I've got a favor to ask of you. I require a few quotes from The Calling and The Stolen Throne for their spoiler banner. I deduced that you might have read them and would like some quotes from the books. I was wondering if you could indulge me by picking up a few lines from those books that embodied the spirit of the novel without giving away any major plot points. -- 02:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Loghain You might have to clear your cookies. On your browser, under Tools, Options. The tab Privacy. Click on the Show Cookies button. Type in dragonage.wikia.com. Select and delete any cookies beginning with showspoiler. Let me know if it works for you after that. -- 03:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Re: Quotes, I picked one from each novel and put them up and they add a nice personal touch to the banners. Thanks! They look awesomer now. -- 00:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Plot Items Hi Zoev, I think this is the first time I have talked to you. I removed the delete tag, and implemented it to my plot items page. Thanks again. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 03:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Creature Abilities I don't have tool set, so I don't know the details of the creature abilities (unless it is a creature I can control ie. wolf / bear/ spider) but I can do what I can to have it ready for info adding the box and adding what info we do know on it. If that is fine. 02:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok cool, the bf might have a boys night out, so I'll prolly be able to start the current abilities on the wiki, and if I get some sort of raw info page from Tierrie, I'd be more than happy fittlering it, appropriately to the wiki articles. 02:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to look and find the data. Then I need to extract the files into a human readable format. If everything goes well, I can get it to you early next week. -- 03:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Is this what you're looking for? Program Files\Dragon Age\tools\Source\2DA\packages? If it is not, then I will need a little bit more description of what you're looking for. -- 03:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Super cool :D 03:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Currently I don't have excel, and getting it may be an issue atm, I'll check my folders if I can find the info. 05:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean RtO is in the middle of downloading.. Don't tease me woman.... *wags finger* -- 03:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Oops! Sorry, my bad, it was so ridiculous, I auto piloted, I didn't think about moving as an option, I'll be careful for the future, but hopefully the author learned a lesson and not just me :P 12:52, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Monster Skills I see what you mean. I can't find any reference to the data regarding skills - just the code on their implementation. Since skills are actions and not objects, they might not exist in a database. An metaphor for this would be to say that most items are nouns, whereas skills are verbs. The skill page we have are description of these verbs. Since monsters skills are not visible to the players, they might not have gone through the trouble of describing them. I'll check it again after Ostagar -- 19:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC)